Storms are rising
by Greystar12
Summary: What will happen if a new cat comes to the lake? Find out in the stories. Goldenheart is new to the clans around the lake and she had two kits! Will they make it?


**Prologue**

"Goldenheart run!" yowled Cliffstar. Goldenheart yowled, "No! I am not leaving my clan!" Cliffstar pins down cat rouge cat before it got to Goldenheart. Cliffstar hisses, "I am your leader and your father. And look at our clan! We will lose and you going leave now!" Goldenheary mews "But..."

"Go now Goldenheart and live for the kits!" yowled the whole clan. Goldenheart runs and mews queitly, "Good bye Canyonclan...my clan...my family." As Goldenheart ran she heard paw steps behind her. She looked to see Lion, the leader of the rogues, chasing her. Lion hisses, "First I will kill the kits as soon as they are born and then I will make you my queen!" Goldenheart yowls, "No!"

Goldenheart ran faster but Lion is catching up. Suddenly she heard a yowl of shock and she stops. "Bloodfoot!" she mewed in shock. Bloodfoot mews, "Goldenheart I always will love you. But keep running for our unborn kits." Goldenheart nods and takes off. Goldenheart thinks, "Bloodfoot my love...I love you more than anything." Goldenheart ran as three rogues caught up to her but they were to late. Goldenheart jumped a small canyon to the other side of it. The three rogues hissed as they nearly fell to their deaths. Goldenheart was out of sight when Lion came up and said, "Only Canyonclan cats can jump that far..."

**Here are the Canyonclan cats:**

**Leader: Cliffstar- **tom, looks like Tigerstar. **Deputy:** **Eagleflight-** tom, looks like Firestar. **Medice cat: Leafheart- **she-cat, looks like Hawkfrost

**Warriors of the clan: Brownclaw- **a dark brown tom cat with green eyes, **Spottedfire-** she-cat looks like Spottedleaf, **Wildheart-** a grey tom with pink eyes, **Sandpelt- **she-cat with spots, **Deerwing- **a fawn colored tom, **Bloodfoot- **a black tom with amber eyes and red paws

**Queens: Goldenheart- **a gold tabby with brown red stripes and blue eyes the kits are Bloodfoots and still three moons til their are born.

**Canyonclan cats live in a small canyon about three moons travel to the lake.**

**Chapter 1**

Goldenheart sniffs the air and she thinks, "I am near a lake..." She starts walking again to where the lake is. Goldenheart walks nervously by a stream that took her to the lake. Her eyes are wide in awe at the beauty of the lake. Goldenheart turnes to look at her swollen belly and thinks, "The kit will be born any day now..." She continues walking til she found a small den on the side of the moor. She sniffs it and mews, "There is no one that lives here. That is good." Goldenheart goes inside and lays down. She begins to fall asleep and has a dream of her old clan.

The next morning Goldenheart wakes up to hissing and growling. She hears a voice, "We know you are in there loner!" She comes half way out to see a black tom with amber eyes. Her ears went back as she saw anger in his eyes and mews, "What did I do wrong?" The tom growls, "Your on Windclan territory, loner! Now get out!" A dark grey tom hisses to the black tom, "Breezepelt! Take a sniff of the she-cat!" Breezepelt took a step closer and Goldenheart backed away. Breezepelt mews, "This she-cat is going to have kits..." Nightcloud comes up and growls, "So..." But was cut off by Goldenhearts yowl of pain. All three cats looked at Goldenheart and Nightcloud hisses, "Go get Kestrelflight, Breezepelt!" Breezepelt hissed at the gold she-cat and ran. Nightcloud mews, "Crowfeather stand guard outside of the small den." Crowfreather nods. Goldenheart yowls in pain again. Nightcloud mews, "Normaly we would catch you off. But you are having kits right now. And my name is Nighcloud. The tom that hissed at you is my son Breezepelt. My mate who is standing guard is Crowfeather." Goldenheart pants mews, "You are a clan?" Nightcloud nods and mews, "What is your..." Goldenheart yowl in pain again and pants as the pain goes, "My name is Goldenheart once a warrior of Canyonclan. But..." She yowls again.

As Goldenheart yowls in pain from kitting a bagder came to see what was all the noice and it growls at Crowfeather. Crowfeather growls, "Badger!" Goldenheart pants, "What..." Her teeth grind in pain. Nighcloud moved to the hole and waited. Suddenly a battle yowl came and more cats came to help. Kestrelfligh pushed Nightcloud aside as he entered the small den. The five cats waited that felt like a moon and at sunhigh Kestrelflight came out then mews, "Two healthy kits. A tom and she-cat. But it is not safe for them here. Like that badger you chased off." Onestar nods, "We will take them back to camp." Goldenheart heard this and purred.

Nightcloud picked up the tom and Kestrelfligh picked up the she-cat. Onestar and Crowfeather helped Goldenheart to their camp. They got her safely back to camp Nightcloud and Kestrelflight brought her to the nursey with her kits. Breezepelt hisses, "Why should we help that she-cat?!" Nightcloud mews, "She was a part of a clan..." Onestar mews, "Nightcloud did you get her name?" nightcloud nods, "Her name is Goldenheart. The clan she is from is possiblely far away." Onestar mews, "Whay do you say that, Nightcloud?" Nighcloud mews, "Goldenheart said she is from the Canyonclan." All the cats of Windclan tilted their heads other than Breezepelt. Onetstar mews, "Let her rest and eat. I will ask her more tomorrow." The clan nods.

In the morning Goldenheart wakes up to see a brown tabby looking at her and mews, "Yes?" Onestar mews, "My name is Onestar the leader of Windclan. I heard you are from a clan far away." Goldenheart nods, "About three moons walk away." The tom mews, "Why are you so far from your clan?" Goldenheart sighs sadly, "They were killed by rogues." Onestar eyes went wide in shock and mews, "A whole clan killed by rogues?" Goldenheart mews, "We had trouble wil them before but never like that. It was because of a new leader of the rogues named Lion. Lion is a tom that looks like a small lion." Onestar nods and mews, "I will tell my clan that you may join." Goldenhearts eyes wide with hope and mews, "I would love to join this clan!" Onestar mews, "What will you name your kits first?" "The tom named after the Canyonclan leader Cliffkit and the she-cat after the deputy Eaglekit", Goldenheart mews.

Onestar pads out of the nursey and calls the clan. He mews, "Goldenheart is the name of the loner but she was part of a clan that died three moons ago. I told her she may join and she said yes. And she named her kits after the leader and deputy of her clan. Their names are Cliffkit and Eaglekit. The clan meeting is over." The clan yowls in happiness but Breezepelt did not.

Goldenheart mews, "Goodnight Cliffkit and Eaglekit." She licks their heads and watches her new clan. Onestar comes in with a bird in his mouth and mews, "Here eat well." Then he leaves and Goldenheart thinks, "Is he trying to become the father of the kits?"

**Cliffy! Will Goldenheart able to become a Windclan cat? Why is Breezepelt so mean to her? And is Onestar being nice to become Goldenhearts new mate? Look out for Storms are rising 2 and find out!**


End file.
